It is known in the weathervane field to lay out particular designs according to the expected needs and desires of the end user. Often these layouts are shaped as figurines, mythical figures, common objects, and/or animals. Popular materials used to form such weathervanes, prior to this invention, are copper or aluminum. Such metals are malleable, moldable, and shape well.
Copper, in particular, can be formulated by skilled coppersmiths into very desirable decorative items. Coppersmith work is generally done at a metal shop, and is created mostly on a piece by piece basis. Such art in the shop often follow copyrighted sketches or plans selected to compliment the user's exterior theme. Certain weathervane figures require geometric shapes that particularly lend themselves to the skill of a coppersmith. Circles, scrolls, and intricate shapes may be achieved. Custom orders for churches, estates, and the discriminating homeowner are available in both aluminum and copper. A wide selection of such weathervanes is shown on my web site at www.barharborweathervanes.com. The contents of my web site are hereby incorporated in full at this point as though such material were set forth herein.
While highly pleasing to the eye, copper weathervanes suffer from some drawbacks that detract from their overall consumer acceptance. Disadvantages exist both in fabrication and in installation. First, the prior art coppersmith approach is time consuming and is relatively costly. Next, the bright copper color, of course, does not retain its finish. And over time, the “shiny” copper evolves into a patina that—to some consumers—is less than pleasing. Finally, and perhaps more important, is the attendant disadvantages of safety—both in use and in the manufacturing process.
At the coppersmith shop it is necessary for welding and tacking apparatus to be employed during the manufacturing process. Gloves and safety items are in high demand and must be used. Despite extreme care, copper metal is sharp and has ragged edges that can cut and harm those making or handling the products being fabricated. Additionally, the steps of welding, brazing, and tacking can cause serious cuts, burns, and other harmful injuries. Brazing and shaping also involves dangerous equipment and power apparatus for process steps together with the mandatory safety requirements dictated toward the safety of workers and helpers who may not be highly skilled in the copper working procedures.
When a copper weathervane is installed—despite great care in its manufacture—it is subject to violent forces of nature. Once installed on site, the wind has been known to tear copper weathervanes away from the mounting hardware. Then the copper weathervane itself becomes a dangerous flying missile. Winds in the neighborhood of over 50 to 60 miles per hour are now common in many parts of the world. Such winds place the copper weathervane in harm's way, and it potentially may become a dangerous instrumentality when blown loose by such high winds.
All of these factors bring the safety and level of skill of the workers into play. In short summary, coppersmith cutting and shaping are all separate steps in a mostly drawn out and costly prior art approach.